Silver and Gold
by Sariii
Summary: Anamaria knows more about Jack and his past than she lets on. All she needs to do now is connect the pieces. :language::sensualsituations::JackAna:
1. Prologue: Freedom's Call

High School testing is so annoying, so I'll be **slowly** progressing a **multi-chapter fiction** in the Pirates of the Caribbean Universe. This fiction explores a deeper Anamaria along with a more sassy, suave, mysterious Jack Sparrow. (A/J)

**Disclaimer:** All characters, plot, etc related to _Pirates of the Caribbean_ belong to Walt Disney and Company.

**Prologue: Freedom's Call**

**--  
**

Stealthily she crept next to him, using her left hand to wipe the tavern bar, as her right hand meticulously reached into his pocket to retrieve a purse of gold. Quckly, she stuffed her earning into the rough linen folds of her clothing; a makeshift pocket useful for hiding practically anything from sight. After a few more seconds of wiping, Anna quickly left the spot, and headed for the back kitchen.

She never got there.

As soon as she made to leave, a swift hand caught her wrist. Anna stifled a gasp and slowly turned around.

"Sir?" she asked, keeping her voice level.

Anna could only see his nostrils and mouth peaking from the hat that covered his eyes. His hair was long, about the same length as her hair--an unusual fashion for a man. His hair was braided, and not tied back like other longhaired men. From his appearance, it seemed he had not bathed in a long time, but then again, he did not smell like the tavern beggars. A bit of facial hair was growing into a fine moustache; his stubble of a beard seemed to bother him.

The stranger brought her hand to his lips, as if he had mind to kiss it. Anna could only stare as he stopped short, murmuring into it, "It is unwise, Lady Lass, to steal from a man with much more experience of commandeering than you probably ever will…Savvy?"

"Yessir."

His hat nodded in reply, his voice loftily replying, "Get me a bottle of rum, Lady Lass."

Anna nodded vigorously, letting out the breath she had unknowingly been holding.

--

She fetched it for him, and the stranger took a swig from the bottle.

"What would a lass such as yourself be searching for in the pocket of a man such as…me?"

She answered truthfully, "Gold."

She saw his lips twitch into a half grin, half smirk.

"You're truthful. Good girl, you're quite sensible, really…"

Anna made no reply.

The stranger gave another grin, "And also quite bold… I could hang you for this, I'm sure?"

It was more statement than question.

"Yes."

The stranger gave a contemplative _humm_, but merely nodded.

"You work here?"

"A slave."

"Ah, that's it!" he exclaimed, " A slave! How do you like being enslaved?"

He asked the question with such curiosity, she would have missed the sarcasm had there not been such a blatantly obvious answer. She replied monotonously, "I am grateful I can serve the white folk and learn my place in the world."

"Did your master teach you that?"

"Master is wonderful."

The stranger gave another _humm_, but made no reply.

She could not have remembered it then, but as she drifted off to sleep, she recalled that he never asked for his purse.

--

The chill of dawn felt like an icestorm. Sunlight penetrated through the thick shield of her eyelids. Anna began to stir.

_No, don't wake._

Anna wanted just a little bit more time…She was dreaming a beautiful dream, one that she couldn't quite recall.

It's fading already…no, please, just a bit more… 

It had been about something exciting, something that made her blood rush faster than ever, her heart threaten to burst out of her very skin… and a voice… Yes, a voice, whispering, _this is it…this is it…this is—_

"This is it!" shouted the voice. Anna suddenly felt a hard _thing_ hit her stomach, and she cried out in pain. Her hair that fell just past her shoulders was yanked, and Anna felt hot breath down her neck.

The tavern… she was on the floor…asleep on duty… oversleeping on duty. There was at least one person in the tavern bar besides _the voice_, judging from the sipping sounds; even at this hour, she knew who it was.

_The stranger she met last night._

Why was he still here? Was he going to tell _the voice_? How long had she slept?

_The voice_ screeched again, and the pain that followed threatened to rip her apart.

Her eyes opened to see _his_ fat blob of a face livid with anger, eyes popping, moustache twitching. His boot collided with her stomach again, and this time, she did not even bother to scream.

_The Master._

"Get up," he screeched, "Good-for-nothing girl! Lower than dirt! Lower than slave! How pathetic—a dark-skinned girl like you without a trace of African lineage, a native, no less! Reduced to mingle with slaves!

"Your poor father sold you when you were a mere infant. Poor man, desperate enough for a mere three pounds! What a burden three pounds have cost me—this is the third time you've overslept! I'll whip you 'till your bones show through your skin!"

Anna was pushed out the door and kicked to the ground. She pushed herself up, breathing heavily on all fours. She was angry, but she did not see red just yet. Townspeople were staring. They rushed pass her, stepping on her outstretched hands.

"My bones already show through my skin," she murmured.

"What?" screamed Master. "Speak up, slave!"

With deadly calm, Anna rose and faced Master. "If my bones show through my skin, it's because you starve us to death."

"Don't you dare talk back to your Master! You would be dead if I did not care for you, stupid girl! You're lucky you even have food to eat—you'd die as soon as I throw you out."

"At least I'd be free."

Master was definitely angry; Anna would definitely be on her way to hell for this rash action. Master found his brick near the doorway. Annie knew that Master rarely punished the slaves, but when he did, there would be hell to pay.

"Girlie, this will be the last time you'll ever see daylight! I shall be glad to get rid of you."

Anna stood her ground, weary, yet unafraid. Behind him, she could see Mum Rachel watching with horror. The children, Bessie and Fredrick were as well, and soon, they began to whimper and cry at the implications. Master raised the brick, intent on bashing Anna's skull.

A strong arm stopped him.

_More trouble._

The stranger at the tavern took his hat off in salutations and gave the Master a small ridiculously affected smile (a mere twitch, really).

"My good man!"

The Master stared.

"Yes, well," began the stranger, seemingly unaware of his actions, "I couldn't but help overhear your disagreement…"

_Neither could half the town…_

"…Especially when you said you were going to dispose of the girl. So why kill her when you could make a profit, eh? What say you to that?"

_What was he, a merchant?_

If he was, he certainly looked the part. He was dressed in pompous, elaborate, and, once again, _ridiculous_ attire; there was even a bloody feather in his hat.

"No."

Anna had to smirk in spite of the situation. She was the best slave Master had; even he admitted that.

She knew it, too.

The stranger was persistent, and Annie became suspicious of his intentions.

Finally, Master was getting impatient. He named a ridiculously largesum.

"One thousand pounds!"

_Only _a thousand! Surely she was worth more…

Master smirked at her, the stranger glanced at Anna, and then…

"Deal!"

He pushed another purse into unsuspecting hands, and faster than Master could protest, the stranger practically dragged Anna along. Mum Rachel and the children were still crying. Master was still smirking, hands outstretched, holding the bag…

--

"You owe me one thousand pounds!" fumed the stranger as he dragged her to the dock.

Anna barely had time to breath as she fought she keep up with his stride. Just when she was running and skipping, he suddenly turned around. Startled, Anna bumped into him.

"What did you to with my button collection?"

"What?"

"My metal button collection you tried to steal!"

"I..." _Button collection!_ "I left it... back..."

He grumbled even more, "A thousand pounds _and _my button collection!"

He almost took one more step but stopped.

"And not even a thank-you?" He mumbled some more words, words that Anna was sure were quite unfit for a merchant. The stranger dragged her along. As he pulled her arm, Anna noticed the sleeve had ridden up his arm for a second or two. As fleeting as it were, the shape of the branded letter flashed before her eyes. _Pirate._

He stopped walking several more times, each time at the most unexpected moment. And each time, Anna bumped into him.

The pirate turned suddenly again, "Tell me, what use could a lass of your…situation…be for a man of my situation?"

The pirate did not wait for a reply, and preceded to pull on her arm again, but with sudden agility, Anna used her free hand to grab onto his arm, at the very spot where the letter was.

"That depends on what situation the man has gotten into."

The pirate raised an eyebrow and looked down at his arm.

"Ah, touché."

Swiftly, he pushed the girl into a rowboat. "Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service, m'lady."

"I'm sorry, who?"

"_Captain Jack Sparrow_," he said, exasperated, "Treasure seeker extraordinaire."

"The lunatic looking for the treasure of Isla de la Muerta? I've been sold from a man who knows horseshit about money to a man who's lusting for it!"

"Yes, I am, but no, I'm not, and no, I'm not. There are other things in this world to lust after."

She was silent as he rowed. Finally, she blurted, "Are you going to…"

"To what?"

She hesitated, "Rape me."

He laughed, "You still haven't answered my question, and so you can't expect me to answer."

"I can navigate…He always expected me to navigate the ship when the rum came."

"You live near the harbour."

"He's cheap. Duties were less pricey in Tortuga."

"Ah, so you've been there, wonderful. Very well, aye. Barbossa steers like hell, anyway."

--

"Gents! Listen up!"

The murmuring pirates became silent, their quizzical, almost _threatening_ eyes trained on Anna. She bit her lip nervously, and the pirates smiled wickedly, their glints becoming even more hard and steely.

She averted her eyes, and suddenly heard the wood creaking as a tall pirate stepped out from the cabin. The pirate smiled at her friendly and gently, and Anna thought, _piracy doesn't sound all that bad_.

She gave him a small smile in return, _Not bad at all_.

--

"You need a name."

Anna turned swiftly, "How did you get in here?" she asked, covering herself with a sheet, "I thought I locked that door."

He chuckled. "You may have taken advantage of my private chambers, Lady Lass, but here be pirates. We don't believe in locks."

He sat next to her on the bed. She shifted nervously, "Move."

"Why? You're not going anyway, are you? Besides, I am quite comfortably situated where I am."

He shifted closer. "You still need that name."

She shrank farther back.

"How 'bout Scarlett?"

"I'm a slave, not a whore."

"Were a slave. Giselle?"

"Anamaria."

"What? I thought you don't want anything that reminds you of Anna."

"Mother called me that."

A fixed stare was his reply.

"Mother was a native on the islands who married a nobleman from Spain. His younger brother gambled and we lost our fortune paying off the debt. When that wasn't enough, Uncle kidnapped me and sold me here. So the man Ma—_he_ was talking about wasn't my father."

Jack was silent for a moment, but said firmly, "The life of a pirate's not like that. You're free now."

Anna was still looking down at her lap, unsure of what to do. She heard the rustle of Sparrow stand and felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Get some sleep, Lady Lass. You'll need it if you're taking over the _Black Pearl_."

--fin--

**Edit 09.02.05:**

Yes, this is a multi-part fic. And Jack's hair has been fixed :) . And I would like more reviews, even if this is only chapter one, day 2 (or was it 3). And I would like someone to guess who the tall pirate is! Lousy spelling/grammar mistakes-- sorry!


	2. Different from the Rest

I don't like this chapter.

**Standard Disclaimers** apply.

**Chapter Two:** **Different from the Rest** aka **Never Could Get Use'ter Freedom**

--

The floor creaked and Anamaria sat up quickly.

"Aren't you the early bird?"

Ana rubbed her eyes and saw Jack close the door. His ridiculous outfit was gone, replaced with white pirate rags.

"Oh, it's you. Well, I'm going to bed."

"No you're not. It's _my bed_, Lass. I've earned my right to sleep, and if you don't mind," he said, "I'd like to sleep now." He walked over and promptly plopped onto his side of the bed. He closed his eyes.

Ana looked at him in disgust, "Get off _my_ bed, Jack."

He opened one eye. "_Captain_ Jack."

"Get off."

"_Captain Jack._"

"Get _off._"

"_Captain Jack!_"

Ana's eyes flashed, "_Captain_ Jack."

Jack sat up and thought for a moment. He looked at her and fell back once more.

"Good night, Lady Lass."

Ana let out a frustrated as she took her pillow and attempted to smother Jack. Jack made no attempt to move. With a final growl, she took the pillow and bashed his head twice before striding out.

The pillow was wrinkled, and lay on his head, covering his eyes and nose.

Jack grinned.

_A good night, indeed._

_--_

All of Jack's colourful vocabulary had not gone unnoticed. In fact, Anamaria had put them into quite an interesting vocabulary as well. She glared at the cabin, as if her stare would burn the door and the certain _captain_ sleeping inside.

Having run out of curses, she chose to stick out her tongue. A soft chuckle answered her.

She spun around quickly, wondering how Jack followed her.

But it was not Jack at all.

The tall pirate who had smiled at her grinned, "Looks like someone got up on the wrong bed."

Ana glared at him, clearly moody and annoyed, "The wrong bed, the wrong time, and the wrong side."

"And clearly the wrong pirate."

Ana looked at him with a wild glare, and as emotionless as she could, said, "What?"

The pirate pointed, his grin faltering. "You just came out of the captain's quarters."

"What?" _Count: One hundred, ninety-nine, ninety-eight…_

The pirate caught on. "Sorry, lass, 'can't help but assume. 'Is a natural thing, see—We but men far from our wives and—"

Ninety-seven, ninety-six… 

"I just thought that—"

"I don't want to hear what you think, you randy, immoral—"

"Aye, randy that I may be, I would never think of betraying my honour as a married man."

"Pirates are married?"

"Ah, Arabelle's her name. We've a boy, too—William Turner II. Fine pirate that boy will make--feared by the entire English navy, wanted by all the ladies. Just like his father, Bootstraps."

He gave her a charming grin, "Ah, yes, he's headed for the good life."

"And the missus approves?"

Bootstraps looked grim, "I don't want to keep secrets from me wife, Ana. But the life of an honest merchant can only go so far…She's never asked much 'bout it. Somehow, I think she knows."

He changed the subject, as if atoning for his sins, "But that boy will be a good man."

"Piracy is a crime, Bootstraps—"

"—Originating from our dear motherland. Now, you can accept the fact that a good pirate can be a good man, or you can't. Either way, you'll be spending your lifetime on this ship, with good men and good pirates; or in the gallows, with bad men and stupid pirates. And the Code don't allow rescue missions, anyway."

"The Code don't allow women on a man's ship, either."

" Is bad luck, it is." He grinned, "You certainly look the part."

She swatted him away.

"Then again, Captain does, too. But I suppose that's not saying much."

She turned, "What you mean by that?"

"Crew's been grumbling these days, its even getting to Barbossa. Stole from a ship a few years back, savvy? Found a document worth a man's interest."

"A treasure map."

"Aye. We've never actually seen the map, really. Jack has it. But the crew's getting a bit rowdy. Could be a fraud, savvy?"

"What do you think of it, then?"

"Jack's a good man and a good pirate. Not the sanest person to lead a ship, but I suppose it's a blessing. I'm not the best person to ask, really; I've become a bit biased. When you've sailed with Captain Jack Sparrow for a while, you tend t'get a bit mad in the head."

"Wonderful."

"Aye, a motley crew, we are!"

"As crazy as the Capt' himself."

"He's no loon, lass. Saner than the entire crew."

"Oh, even better."

He laughed a loud, deep, rich sound. "You're well on your way to becoming one of us, lass. Come, better get you in agreement with the beautiful _Pearl. _Jack loves her. He's got a name for her, even… can't remember what, though. Guarantee he'll go mad without her."

"Must be why he doesn't have a wife."

Bootstraps let out his deep chuckle again. "Guess he needs to find one who loves this ship as much as he does. Plenty o' time, though—he's only nineteen."

"A nineteen year old boy for a Captain? You're mad."

"You've said that 'bout four times now. We're still not gettin' any better."

Ana rolled her eyes. She was, after all, an _innocent_ maid, who, up until a few hours ago, committed _no _sin. She could always turn back. Raising her eyes up to an infinite sky, she prayed to some Higher Power.

_Spare me._

_--_

The _Black Pearl_ was beautiful. The slightest movement of the wheel became a slightest sleight of hand, and like a magician's assistant, helped the magic seem so much more magical.

Or at least, that's what Jack said.

She, however, didn't get it.

And didn't give a damn, either.

He most definitely needed a girl.

Whenever she steered, the ship always took a few seconds to move. It groaned every time, and Ana winced as she heard the wood creak.

"It's jealous," he had said to her, "of not being the fairest thing on the ship anymore. 'Course, I don't understand the Pearl, meself. You don't really look the part."

He said it with a teasing smile, but Ana didn't care. Even if what he did say was true, she never considered herself fair or ladylike or beautiful. She was born of fire, _he_ would say. Anamaria intended it to stay that way.

But Jack was never cruel to her, although he teased her mercilessly. She became used to him and his ways over the next few weeks, but it was Bootstraps Bill she had warmed up to. He taught her to ignore the looks of the other pirates, to stomach the inedible food of seamen, to climb up the Crow's Nest and see the breathtaking sun rise and set over the horizon…

He was…different from the rest. Even Jack Sparrow, stranger to them all, could hear the gold _call_ him, as drunkards handed it over to the tavern keeper; as other pirates, thousands of miles away, dug their hands into great wooden chests, and pulled them up to see them gleam.

Bootstraps Bill was deaf to it all—the swearing, the primitive cry as they plundered and pilfered other ships. And when the pirates sang their crude songs of the sea, Bill was often heard mumbling a lullaby, _Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird…_

And here she was again.

_Here was peace_, she reflected. The soft haze of morning was clean, crisp, refreshing; the blurry sunset was peaceful and warm. The angry reds of the sunrise back on that wretched island were something she never meant to see again. Freedom had never felt so good. Yet, she felt a pang of guilt, thinking of Mum Rachel and her children… She drew in a heavy gasp, and slapped herself lightly. It only made her eyes glassier.

She never cried. Ever.

A hot tear burned a trail on her face.

"I'm starting to regret that I taught you how to climb."

She jumped, startled, and whirled around, forgetting her shiny eyes and the unnatural raindrop that had splashed on her face.

Bootstraps had one hand holding fast to the ropes, the other hanging limply by his side, as if challenging gravity to prove he could not fly when he let go. His crooked grin faded.

"Have you been _crying_?"

There was an almost imperceptible stress, emphasizing his disbelief. Or was it horror?

"No." She didn't bother wiping her eyes. She was too vulnerable already. Why make things worse?

She turned back to the sea. "Leave."

But he didn't. Who does?

Despite the small space, he climbed into the lookout, placing both hands on the edge, watching the sunrise along with her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?

"To you," she replied softly, "and to me. To them, it's just another day in hell."

Bill glanced at her, and although she did not dare to look, Ana felt his gaze studying her more than his glance. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't say anything to comfort her. Of course, he couldn't. He didn't understand.

No matter what he knew, what Jack had told him, he could not understand, he did not want to understand. And for that, he was guilty.

Ana coughed suddenly, covering her mouth with a fist.

Ana felt panic through her, racing up to her head, past the knot in her throat. She had given so much to two complete strangers—two _pirates_ capable of betrayal and theft. Ana was independent, especially from any man. Yet here she had already shed tears in front of two men. It did not matter if she was a woman; crying was for fools and heartbroken lovers and children who could not help otherwise.

"I'm sorry, Ana."

She didn't blame him, she couldn't. What had she been thinking? But Ana felt her eyes sting again, and Bootstraps must have sensed it, too. So he wrapped one arm around her, rubbing her back with the other.

--

When they both came down, Barbossa was waiting for them.

"Jack wants to know when we—," he stopped short when he saw Anamaria. Bill took no notice.

"We'll arrive in about a day or two if all goes well."

Barbossa nodded, leading him away, "Best go help the boys 'neath the deck, Boostraps," he chuckled strangely, "its your turn to be cabin boy."

--

Tortuga was just as she remembered—filthy and foul. She wrinkled her nose in disgust as a swarthy bloke—very likely drunk—swaggered past, smiling goofily at two women wrapped around his arms. He must have found a great treasure if he hired them.

Jack took it all in stride, going so far as to wrap his arm around her shoulder as the rest of the crew went their separate ways.

"The picture of happiness, innit, Lady Lass?" he gestured at the passing bloke, "A man will never feel unwanted here!"

She swatted his arm away, "Yes, and I'm sure a woman will never get a day's rest, either."

Her meaning did not go unnoticed by Bootstraps, who laughed out loud. Ana glared sharply behind her to see him gaze at the man and his lady companions. Bill caught her eye and shrugged sheepishly, as if to say, _What can I do?_

'_But men far from their wives', indeed. _

Jack frowned, but if one had noticed, he was quick to hide it. Ignoring Ana's previous warning, he wrapped his arm around her--closer this time—and sighed.

"How should I properly acquaint you with the beauty that is Tortuga?"

She was wrong. _This man has too many women in his life._

"Why don't you just sell me to the brothel?" she grumbled irritably. To her horror, it seemed they were leading straight to one…

She squirmed, leaning far back against the weight of Sparrow's arm. The brothel, she discovered, was actually an inn, although, Ana reasoned, everything was a brothel in Tortuga.

"Gibbs! Gibbs, man! Two drinks on the house, if you please! A sip for you, too, Bill?"

"No, just two," Bootstraps shook his head, "I know you, Jack. The lass needs to sleep and someone should be sober to steer. I'll be off buying supplies."

"Poor man," Jack shook his head ruefully, watching him leave, "never could get use'ter freedom, for all his skill with a sword… Blast, Gibbs! The rum!"

"Jack, you know I can't be doing that," said a large, portly-looking man coming up to them, "I don't even work nowheres here. I'm jus' the glassblower."

"Aye, but who says you won't be doing that? The rum, man, think of the rum!"

The old man, Gibbs, shook his head, and gave a smile full of disbelief and awe, until his eyes landed on her.

"Well, Missy, how in blazes would you know a man like Jack Sparrow."

Somehow Jack had found some liquor, and suddenly shoved a bottle to Ana. She took it, bewildered.

"Her name is 'Lass' and I'll have you know I'm the _Captain _Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

Turning to Anamaria, he clanked his bottle against hers.

"Welcome to the Caribbean, love."

--fin--  
--

**Author's Note: Thank you SO much for all the reviews **

**I am not very satisfied with this chapter. **It has no plot, has a different writing style than prologue (my normal style, very bad), and BB is too much like Jack. So don't be surprised if I redo it (I might be too lazy to do that, too).

Like all great Korean dramas, the plot is fairly cliché: girl loves boy, boy loves girl, unrequited-love boy loves girl and lets her go. And in some, (like in the drama, **Firebird**) the genders are switched (and the very depressed, suicidal girl dies to let main guy love main girl; the other guy who loves main girl found out his father killed the girl's father, so he left to go to America) (and the main guy and main girl STILL don't end up in a definite relationship)!

But my main point: I did not think of creating any triangles in this fic when I first thought of S&G. I was not planning on any romantic relationship between A/B, but I might consider that in the plot… If I do create a fantasy relationship, Jack **will** get jealous.

So should I create a very friendly relationship? Or leave it purely A/J?

**And will SOMEONE explain this whole "no answering reviews" thing to me?**

If you look at my profile, you should notice there is a LJ link to my fanfiction blog. If you have a question or comment on my writing (mistakes, grammar, suggestions), post there. If all you want to say is "I love you!" or "you suck!" post here. Or you can just friend me .

No one has said, "you suck!", by the way. As always, flames are welcome.

This has been a very long author's note.

**P.S.-- Cal's review:** 3604 words, 4 pages,just in case you wanted to know ;)

**P.P.S-- The sunrise scene with Ana & Bill? Purely intentional (although in draft one, it had been Jack, as it should).**


	3. Author's Note

**This Author's Note will be on for a week at the most, or until I write #3. **

**Author's Note: please see my Livejournal Link on my profile page. thanks.**


	4. NOTE

**Author's Note—PLEASE READ:** I've recently destroyed my laptop's hard drive. It's been replaced, but all of the files I had until that point are now gone. Every single chapter of every fic I had not finished or posted is now irretrievable. I definitely had things written for:

Hush (TeenTitans, RobRae)

Flying in the Wind (Mulan, ShangMulan)

Confessions (Confessions of an Ugly Stepsister, Caspar/Iris)

Silver & Gold (Pirates of the Carribean, Jack/Anamaria)

more drabbles of Love of Gray

Night (unpublished TeenTitans, RobRae)

and even an untitled, unpublished, TeenTitans, KidFlash/Jinx

As a result, don't expect updates for a while. To all my faithful readers, please accept my apologies. To those who were especially waiting for a chapter in a different fandom other than "Detective Conan", I have not forgotten about you. I really was working on everything but.

Let's hope 2010 will be better. May all my favorite writers update! 


End file.
